halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Deities
Deities are powerful beings with incredible powers that were created by Chaos himself. Deities are known as gods to the mortal races and they are famous for siring Demigods, beings that are half human and half deity. Hystory Protogenoi birth First Deities Type of Deities Protogenos Protegenos or Primordial Deities are the oldest children that Chaos ever created and from them came all the species of Deities in the world. Protogenos are also parents of many magical beings and they are known as the only creatures that can match other Primordial Species. There are in total seven Protogenos that are born in the following order: Apophis, Ra, Nyx, Gaia, Ouranos, Tartarus and Thalassa. Each one of is the personification of one of the natural elements on Earth and they are feared by many for their powers. Monstrous deities Monstrous deities are Apophis children and descendants and they are known to have an animal body, like their father, who is also called the Monstrous Protogenoi, indicating his chaotic nature. These deities are considered by many as monsters and beings willing to do anything to bring the world back to his chaotic nature. Egyptian deities Egyptian deities are the pagans gods that are born from Ra and they are known as the deities of order or Ma'at. Their goal is to protect the world and prevent it from falling apart. There are at least three generations of Egyptian deities and they are known to be the wisest and most benevolent deities. Dark deities Dark deities are beings born from Nyx, the Protogenos of Night and Darkness, and they are described by many as powerful dark nature beings that knows many secrets. Despite their powers, dark deities prefers to use tricks and mind manipulation abilities to achieve victory. Due to their great knowledge, Dark deities hold the greatest knowledge among deities. Titans Titans are the children of Ouranos and Gaia and they are described as powerful beings that incarnate the power of life, however they are known to be increadibly prideful and sometimes they can let their pride cloud their judgement. Titans were defeated by their king's children, the Olympians. Giants After the Titans' defeat, Gaia sought vengeance with Tartarus and together they gave birth to a new race: the Giants, who were born to usurp the Olympians' thrones. Giants are among the most powerful kind of deities and they are only surpassed by the Protogenoi and other Primordial Species. Giants of second and third generation are described as being weaker than their parents, but they are still very powerful and dangerous. Greek deities (Olympians) Olympians or Greek Deities are deities of third/ fourth generation, since they are they are children or nephews of Kronos, son of Gaia and Ouranos. They inherited Titans' pride and they are considered by many as incredible beautiful, but also full of stubborn and judging others as inferior to them. Norse deities Norse deities are children and descendants of Thalassa and Tartarus and as such they are known to be divided into two groups: the Vanirs that are peaceful deities of nature, and the Asis, that are the Norse deities of war and they are famous for emboding war greatest aspects. Powers and abilities Deities are described as being increadibly powerful beings that is wise not to attack, since they can become extremely powerful foes that will one day defeat you. Known deities Protogenoi * Apophis: Protogenoi of chaos and destruction, Monstrous Protogenoi * Ra: Protogenoi of Sun and Order * Nyx: '''Protogenoi of Night and Darkness * '''Gaia: Protogenoi of Nature and Earth * Ouranos: Protogenoi of Sky and Heaven * Tartarus: Protogenoi of the Pit and Hell * Thalassa: Protogenoi of the Sea and Ocean Monstrous Deities * Cerberus: Monstrous Deity of Fire and Hounds * Kampe: 'Monstrous Deity of * '''Nemean Lion: ' Monstrous Deity * '''Ladon: '''Monstrous Deity of Dragons Egyptian Deities * '''Osiris: '''Deity of Hell and agricolture * '''Isis: '''Deity of magic and wisdom * '''Anubis: '''Deity of death and funeral * '''Set: Deity of chaos and sands * Horus: Deity of sky and war Dark Deities Titans * Kronos * Rhea * Hyperion * Krios * Koios * Lapetus * Oceanus * Atlas * Prometheus Giants Greek Deities (Olympians) * Zeus: '''King of Olympians, Deity of the Sky * '''Hera * Hades * Poseidon * Ares * Athena: Deity of War and Wisdom * Apollo: '''Deiy of the Sun, Music and Poetry * '''Artemis Norse Deities * Odin * Thor * Loki * Baldr * Hel * Heimdall Category:Half Breed Battles